h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 08: The Denman Affair
The Denman Affair is the 8th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on August 25th, 2006. Synopsis A charismatic newcomer, Dr. Denman, tempts Lewis with the promise of scientific fame and fortune. Will he abandon his friends and risk their secret, all in the name of science? Plot The girls reluctantly let Lewis use Dr. Denman's Equipment to learn more about their transformation. Lewis applies for a job as Dr. Denman's assistant. Cleo feels Jealous because Lewis seems to have a crush on her. Dr. Denman hires Lewis but makes him do the cleaning. Lewis takes a DNA sample of Cleo. Lewis puts a bit of the toenail clipping (Cleo's DNA sample) and looks at it through a microscope. Dr. Denman catches him and he leaves some of the DNA sample behind. Dr. Denman analyses it and then adds water. The cells change completely. Lewis realizes what he has done and goes to get it back- only Dr. Denman has kept half the sample. Lewis tells the girls what he did. Rikki and Emma decide to keep an eye on him. Lewis and Dr. Denman go to Mako Island. The girls follow him and Lewis sees them but Dr. Denman doesn't. Cleo gets even more jealous of Dr. Denman. She offers Lewis a 6 month tour for research. Lewis talks to Cleo about her offer, and she tells Lewis to go for it. Cleo sneaks into Dr. Denman's lab and realizes Dr. Denman is researching what happened to the clipping. A security guard catches Cleo and lets her off with a warning. Cleo tells Lewis what she saw. Lewis tries to defend Dr. Denman but fails. Rikki and Emma try to get the DNA sample back, While Lewis and Dr. Denman and Lewis talk about the sample. Dr. Denman says "Why do you think I want you on my team? Can you get me another sample like that?" the girls think Lewis will tell Dr. Denman what the sample is and where it came from. Cleo goes to talk to Lewis but Dr. Denman's boat is gone. Cleo wants to chase after Lewis. Lewis comes up behind them and says he got the sample back and deleted her work. Trivia *'International Airdates': **Denmark: February 16, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 16, 2007 on Jetix *This episode first aired in the United States on April 20, 2008 on Nickelodeon. *The first scene of this episode was interlaced (50Hz). Allusions Notes * First appearance of Dr. Linda Denman. * It is revealed that Cleo has a crush on Lewis. Quotes :Cleo: Lewis is usually not like this. :Rikki: Raise your hands if you don't trust him. :Emma: Agreed. ---- :Dr. Denman: Oh, and Lewis, you can call me Linda. :Lewis: Linda? Why? :Dr. Denman: That's my name. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Linda Denman - Lara Cox *Security Guard - Michael Parlato *Denman's Diving Double - Nicole Downes Gallery File:Lewis Meets Denman.jpg File:Denman And Lewis.jpg File:Bscap216.jpg File:Bscap069.jpg File:Linda Denman.jpg File:Lewis Diving.jpg File:Denman With Camera.jpg File:Emma And Rikki.jpg File:Lewis2.2.jpg File:Rikki Talking.jpg File:Lewis and his Girls.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (3).jpg File:Lewis and his Girls (3).jpg File:Lewis And Linda (2).jpg File:Lewis at Marine Park.jpg Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes